1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to components for a vehicle door and, more particularly, to a door module for supporting a plurality of components for easy installation and mounting onto a door of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of door assemblies, such as a tailgate door casting, various components are mounted onto the door. Such components may include, for example, a tailgate windshield wiper motor and associated blade. The motor is mounted directly on the tailgate door of the vehicle. Further, to provide a center high mounted stop light as is required by law, a light housing is mounted onto the door. The light housing receives several incandescent or LED devices, and is a separately molded housing mounted directly onto the door using a plurality of screws. When the light bulbs burnt out, they would have to be replaced and such maintenance was dependant upon the useful life of the light bulbs.
The door locking and unlocking mechanisms and linkage was oftentimes expensive and complex. The latch linkage recently has included an electrical actuator which actuates the linkage to unlock the door in response to a mechanical actuation of a door handle. In general, the mechanical latch linkage and electrical actuator would work using a traditional mechanical fork bolt. The unlatch function is achieved when the integrated motor is energized. Motor actuation is achieved when the operator actuates an electrical switch. This signal input is processed through a logic device, such as a microprocessor. Outside inputs to this device instruct whether the tailgate is locked or unlocked. If deemed unlocked, the latch motor is activated.
Unfortunately, the plurality of components which were assembled and mounted onto the door were typically separately shipped to the assembly plant where the components were each separately mounted onto the door. Thus, for example, the incandescent light assembly, windshield wiper motor, door unlock and lock linkage and electric actuator and the like would all be separately mounted directly onto the door. After these components were separately shipped to the assembly plant. Various other components would also be separately mounted onto the door, such as a license plate light socket assembly and/or cargo bay light socket assembly.
Another problem with the prior art systems is that they typically required numerous skilled assemblers to assemble and mount the various pieces onto the door of the vehicle.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method which can facilitate reducing the assembly time and reduce the manufacturing and assembly steps required during the manufacture and assembly of a door of a vehicle.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a system and method which facilitates reducing the assembly time required during the assembly of a door.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly module comprising an integrally-molded platform having a module assembly handle which is situated at an area of the platform such that any overturning moments for the various components which are either molded into or mounted on the module are substantially balanced such that an operator can easily hold and position the module onto a door.
Another object of the invention is to provide a module having a plurality of aligning guides or wedge wings which facilitate the alignment and mounting of the module onto the door.
Another object of the invention is to provide a module having a docking station for docking one or more pre-wired and tested latches during transportation and which can be easily removed from the docking station so that they can be mounted onto the door where desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide wire receiving areas integrally-molded into the module for receiving and housing various wires during transportation, as well as after the module is mounted onto the door.
Another object of the invention is to provide a module which is capable of receiving a windshield wiper motor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a control or circuit board mounted directly onto the module for controlling the operation of the various electrical components associated with the door, as well as providing an illumination system for illuminating a stop light, license plate and, if desired, a cargo area of the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a circuit board having switch control logic for controlling the operation of a plurality of electrical latch mechanisms in response to the actuation of a handle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a module having an integrally-molded door handle which, when actuated, engages a switch on the circuit board to unlock the door in accordance with logic rules established by the switch control logic.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an integral one-piece molded construction having guide or wedge wings, module and door handles and a docking station integrally-molded in a one-piece molded construction and further capable of receiving the various other components such as a windshield wiper motor and circuit boards.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for assembling a plurality of components onto a module.
Another object of the invention is to provide a module having a plurality of components mounted thereon and which can be aligned and mounted directly onto a door during assembly, thereby reducing the need for separately mounting a plurality of parts onto the door.
In one aspect, this invention comprises an automotive assembly module comprising an automotive module having a handling area, the handling area defining an area where the module may be handled for installation; a handle situated at the handling area for permitting a user to grab the module during an installation procedure; the automotive module having a center of gravity associated with the handling area at which a plurality of weight-overturning moments are substantially balanced. It would subsequently be covered by an interior trim panel.
In another aspect, this invention comprises an automotive assembly module comprising an automotive module having a handling area, the handling area defining an area where the module may be handled for installation; a handle situated at the handling area for permitting a user to grab the module during an installation procedure; the automotive module having a center of gravity associated with the handling area at which a plurality of weight-overturning moments are substantially balanced.
In still another aspect, this invention comprises a method of providing a plurality of components on a door of an automobile comprising the steps of providing a module having a handling area defining an area where the tailgate module may be handled for installation; and providing a handle situated at the handling area for permitting a user to grab the module during an installation procedure so that the module can be situated on an automobile or part thereof; wherein the module having a center of gravity associated with the handling area at which a plurality of weight-overturning moments are substantially balanced.
In yet another aspect, this invention comprises an automotive assembly module for mounting on a door of a vehicle comprising: a platform module; a circuit board mounted on the module, the circuit board comprising a stop light mounted thereon and a microprocessor coupled to selected lighting elements of the stop light for controlling the operation of the stop light, the microprocessor being capable of flashing the stop light before the stop light is fully actuated, the circuit board further comprising an illuminating system for illuminating either a license plate mounted on the door or a cargo area of said vehicle; a heater grid plug mounted on the circuit board for electrically coupling a heater grid associated with glass on the door to a circuit on the circuit board; a latch docking area for detachably supporting docking latches to be installed on the door of the automobile; at least one guide for aligning the module on said door; a wire storage system for storing wires during transit of said module; a module handle situated on the module for permitting a user to grab the module during an installation procedure; the automotive module having a center of gravity associated with the handling area at which a plurality of weight-overturning moments are substantially balanced; and a door actuation handle integrally-molded in the module.
In another aspect, this invention comprises a method of mounting a plurality of components on a door of an automobile comprising the steps of providing a module for mounting on the door, the module comprising a wiper motor and at least one of the following components: an electric door latch, circuit board, license plate illuminator, stop light, heater grid plug or cargo area illuminator; and providing a handle on the module for permitting a user to grab the module and mount the module on the automobile.
Another aspect comprises a license plate illumination method using white colored LEDs. This eliminates the need for means to replace bulbs, as in the case of using traditional incandescent bulbs. This also eliminates the need to electrically connect the license plate lighting to the lighting circuit, instead making the connection through the vehicle ignition, already available in the module, thereby saving wiring.
Finally, in another aspect, this invention comprises an automotive assembly module comprising a module platform for mounting on a door of an automobile; and a plurality of module components either mounted on or integrally formed in the module; the module facilitating mounting of the plurality of components onto said door of the automobile.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.